Lydia Deetz (Cinderella)
BrittalCroftFan's movie-spoofs and this is a parody of Disney 1950 animated movie "Cinderella". Cast 'new cast far so known from:' *Cinderella - Lydia Deetz (Animated Series) *Prince Charming - Beetlejuice (Animated Series) *Jaq and Gus - Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket Pinocchio *Lady Tremaine - Morganga (from The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea) *Lucifer (Cinerella's cat) - The Wolf Sword in the Stone *The King - Cassim and the King of Thieves *The Grand Duke - Wiggins Pocahontas *The Fairy Godmother - Mowgli's stepmother, Messua Jungle Book 2 *Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine - Eilonwy Black Cauldron and Vanlloppe Ralph *Bruno (Cinderella's dog) - Toby Great Mouse Detective *Major (Cinderella's horse) - Frou-Frou Aristocats *The other mice - The Seven Dwarfs White and the Seven Dwarfs and The Lost Boys Pan *The other birds - Crows Dumbo and Vultures Jungle Book *The Royal Messager - Sir Pelinore Sword in the Stone *The Maid Mouse - Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Speaker - The Peddler Aladdin *The Guards - King William's soliders Swan Princess *People - Various Characters *Bruno (as a human form) - Roger Dalmatians (Animated) *Major (as a human form) - Edgar Aristocats *Jaq and Gus (as the horses form) - Peagsus Hercules and Maximus Tangled *The mice (as the horses form) - Cyril Toad, Samson Beauty and The Horses Dogs Go to Heaven *Cinderella's father - Charles Deetz (Animated Series) *Young Cinderella - Lilo and Stitch *Young Anastasia and Drizella - Jane to Neverland and Anne-Marie Dogs Go to Heaven 'Lady the Tank Engine and Friends Characters as Mickey Mouse Cast:' *Lady as Mickey Mouse *Thomas as Donald Duck *Daisy as Goofy *Kelly as Jiminy Cricket (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:Movies-spoof Category:Cinderella Movies Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs